


Dialogues

by TLen



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-01-01
Updated: 2000-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-12 12:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLen/pseuds/TLen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Answer to my own ascem-challenge "He's gay, Jim."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dialogues

**Author's Note:**

> Series. TOS  
> Pairing: K/S  
> Code: NC-17  
> Archive: sure  
> Feedback: Yessssssssss! alohabr@01019freenet.de  
> Summary: Answer to my own ascem-challenge "He's gay, Jim."
> 
> Disclaimer: Paraborg/Viacom owns the whole Star Trek universe. I only borrowed a little part of it for some fun. No moneymaking, no offence of copyrights are intended. The story is mine and it is just fanfiction.
> 
> If you are under age, please stay away. If you have a problem with m/m-sex, then look elsewhere for your entertainment. English is not my native language, so please be patient with my mistakes. T'Boy did a really great job to correct my errors. My greatest gratitude to her. For all remaining errors, blame me.
> 
> The TOS Twins: Stories in deutsch und englisch von Lady Charena und T'Len http://tostwins.slashcity.net

Dialogues  
T'Len  
2000

"He's gay, Jim."

"What?"

"I said that he's gay."

"I heard you the first time. I can't believe you know this, Bones."

"I often think I know him better than you do, Jim."

"He told you that he's gay?"

"Yep."

"Why didn't he tell me?"

"He's afraid of your reaction, naturally. He thinks you wouldn't accept him any longer."

"That's stupid. Have you told him that I ..."

"No. I'm not really the right person for the job, am I? But Jim, you should speak with him. Soon."

///////////

"We have to speak. Now."

"I don't think there's anything to talk about between us."

"Yes, there is something. We have to speak about you and your mother and me, David."

"You left us. What else is there to say?"

"I want you to understand why I had to go."

"Your career was more important to you than your child."

"That wasn't the reason, David. I would've stayed if I'd really loved your mother. But that wasn't the case. To be honest you never should have been conceived."

"Oh that's nice. Now I'm an accident."

"David, please listen. You're my son and I love you. I also had strong feelings for your mother, and still do, but I never really desired her. She deserves better than a man who isn't able to satisfy her needs completely. David, I'm gay."

///////////

"I am glad you are safe on board again, Jim."

"I've missed you, too, Spock. Down on the asteroid I told David that I'm gay. I hope you don't mind."

"You have the right to do so, Jim."

"Yes, but I would like to tell him about us, to make him really understand why I couldn't live with him and his mother."

"If this is what you wish, I will not object."

"Fine. But when this mission is over, I want to have you in my bed, Spock, and fuck your brains out. It's been a long time since we got the chance to make love."

"I also do not object to your bed, Jim, but we will see who is fucking whom."

-end-

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Takes place during "The wrath of Khan", I case someone didn't notice.


End file.
